


Candy

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam does not approve of his boyfriend's food choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. SO. DUMB. adorable, but dumb....enjoy!

"Really, Zayn? That's what you're going to go with?" Liam scoffed, eyeing Zayn's lunch, or lack thereof, with distaste. Zayn just shrugged.

"Bugger off, yeah?" he shot back. "I'll eat what I want thank you very much."

Eyebrows raised, Liam continued to take in what his boyfriend had packed for the day: two bags of chips, a packet of cookies, a bag of M&Ms, a can of coke, and a chocolate cupcake he had bought earlier that morning. Nothing remotely nutritious. Granted, Zayn was abnormally thin and could afford to add a bit of weight, but lately his food choices had been less than stellar and Liam was beginning to worry.

"Does your mum know you packed all that?" Liam asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Nope," Zayn dug into the first bag of chips. "You think she'd let me out of the house with this crap?"

"Well, she has a good reason." 

"Just let me eat my lunch and you can eat your salad and apple like a boring person."

"Zaaayn," Liam drew out, moving most of Zayn's lunch where he couldn't reach it. "You can't eat this much junk food at once; it's not good for you." Zayn pouted as he popped another chip into his mouth.

"Then what am I supposed to eat?" He whined.

"Go grab another fork and we can split my salad. Then you can have **some** of your food."

"Fine," Zayn agreed with a humph. He made a big deal about getting up and walking across the lunch room to grab himself a plastic utensil. Liam just laughed after him. He was going to have to take these small victories where he could get them. With Zayn, they were rare.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me reviews!


End file.
